


ХьюЛео но Крипи

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Creepy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В любой страшной истории самое главное — финал!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ХьюЛео но Крипи

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов по темам мультифандомной крипи-недельки, написано под вдохновением от «Идеального романа» Макса Фрая.

**Монстры**  
— Оно сожрало мою кроссовку!  
— Отлично, значит, оно питается резиной, — улыбнулся Лео. — И нам ничего не грозит.  
— Еще не факт, — пробормотал Хьюга и вздрогнул, когда Лео протянул ладонь и погладил "это" по лохматой башке. — Нужно от него избавиться.  
"Это" довольно зарокотало, продолжая активно двигать челюстями. Лео посмотрел на Хьюгу умоляюще:  
— Давай его оставим?  
Хьюга, конечно, мог бы убедить себя, что просто не знает, куда обратиться по такому вопросу — в полицию, службу спасения или сразу в нацбезопасность. Или же боится, что "это", почуяв, что с ним собираются разделаться, решит сделать "первый ход".  
Но Хьюга не любил обманывать сам себя: он просто никогда не умел отказывать Лео.  
— Ладно, твоя взяла, — буркнул он и протянул чудовищу вторую кроссовку.

 **Маньяки**  
Шевелиться не хотелось, даже глаза открывать. А еще Лео казалось: если Хьюга поймет, что он все это время не спал, а вполне осознанно ловил кайф, это обернется катастрофой.  
Впрочем, сперма быстро подсыхала и уже неприятно стягивала кожу на животе, а еще Хьюга раздражающе копошился рядом, хотя и пытался делать это тихо.  
В конце концов, Лео одним движением достал из-под бока очки, которые безуспешно пытался отыскать Хьюга, и схватил того за запястье, чтобы точно не сбежал. Хьюга уставился на него загнанным кроликом — презабавное зрелище, учитывая, что штаны он до сих пор не успел натянуть. И Лео улыбнулся ободряюще:  
— Знаешь, маньяк из тебя так себе.

 **Заброшенные места**  
Сперва в темноте Хьюга больно ударился обо что-то затылком, потом Лео съездил ему локтем по ребрам, а под конец, когда Хьюга был уже почти на грани, с потолочной балки сорвалась птица и, испуганно вереща, заметалась по комнатке.  
— Всегда подозревал, что смерть во время секса — это совсем не круто, что бы там ни говорили, — буркнул Хьюга, когда убедился, что подохнуть от разрыва сердца ему не грозит, а Лео наконец выгнал назойливую птицу.  
— Прости, — пробормотал тот. — Я правда надеялся, что, в отличие от лагеря, здесь нам точно не помешают.  
— Да уж, нам так "не помешали", что у меня теперь, может быть, никогда не встанет...  
Виноватое выражение с лица Лео как ветром сдуло, он медленно подошел к Хьюге, положил горячую ладонь ему на бедро, погладил, едва касаясь.  
— Ты так думаешь, Джунпей-чан?  
Это было нечестно хотя бы потому, что Хьюга имел полное право повозмущаться подольше. Впрочем, все-таки сделать то, ради чего они притащились в заброшенный дом посреди ночи, было гораздо лучше. И Хьюга отчего-то не сомневался, что эта попытка будет успешной.

 **Живые мертвецы**  
— Предлагаю не ждать очкарика, а убираться, пока их еще не так много, — говорит Небуя.  
Лео смотрит вместе с ним на мертвецов, постепенно заполняющих улицу. Они идут как раз с той стороны, куда убежал Хьюга.  
— Может, еще пять минут подождем? — спрашивает Хаяма, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от нетерпения. — В конце концов, если он подпалит магазин, свалить будет легче.  
Лео вспоминает, как несколько дней назад тоже думал, что пробраться одному через весь район будет гораздо проще. А потом Хьюга, не колеблясь, сносил головы зомби непонятно откуда добытым мечом, и шутил вдобавок, что четыре глаза в такой ситуации лучше чем два. И неоднократно спасал Лео жизнь, забивая мертвецов, подбиравшихся к нему со спины.  
На востоке вдруг вспыхивает рыжее зарево, и шатающиеся по улице зомби оборачиваются и бредут на свет. Еще минута — и путь будет чист.  
— Надо же, дошел, — усмехается Небуя. — Но теперь они все прут к нему, спорю на свой ужин, обратно он не доберется.  
Обрадованный Хаяма кивком зовет их к двери, но Лео качает головой и говорит тихо:  
— Спорю на свой ужин — все с ним будет в порядке.

 **Потусторонние сущности**  
— Признайся, ты просто боишься, что я нагадаю тебе что-нибудь страшное, Джун-чан!  
— Ничего я не боюсь. Просто это все глупости! — фыркнул Джунпей.  
Лео только усмехнулся: Джунпей продолжал возмущаться, однако глаз не отрывал от карт Таро, которые Лео раскладывал на столе. И явно был заинтригован, хоть и старался это скрыть.  
— Кто тебя научил? — как можно равнодушнее спросил Джунпей.  
— Бабушка, — отозвался Лео.  
— Может, она тебя и духов вызывать научила?  
— Дурак неверующий! Где ты его только откопал, Лео-кун? — возмутилась над ухом бабушка.  
Лео ей не ответил, она ведь сама говорила, что нельзя раскрывать сразу все свои секреты.  
— Кто знает, Джун-чан, — улыбнулся он, глядя Джунпею в глаза. — Кто знает.

 **Демоны и культисты**  
То, что вырываться бесполезно, Хьюга понял быстро: веревки опутывали запястья так крепко, что он уже почти стер кожу в кровь, а узел даже не ослаб. Фигуры в белых саванах закружились быстрее, их монотонный бубнеж так раздражал, что хотелось приказать им заткнуться, но Хьюга знал, что это бесполезно. Им вообще было все равно, что он думает.  
Хьюга мог только гадать, с кого начнут первым — с него или с Лео, — но понимал, что сегодня, здесь все закончится.  
Однако говорить это Лео явно не стоило.  
— Эй, ты еще тут? — он постарался перекричать гомон фанатиков: Лео и правда мог вырубиться, у Хьюги и самого от всех этих благовоний голова была чугунной. — Все будет хорошо, слышишь!  
Голос дрогнул: кого он пытался обмануть? Фанатики остановились, в дыму Хьюга заметил только, как блеснул изогнутый ритуальный нож.  
И кровь брызнула ему на лицо.  
Много-много крови, она заливала глаза и уши, и вскоре все вокруг стало казаться красным и неестественным.  
Даже Лео, который навис над Хьюгой, сжимая нож в руках. Красный, окутанный дымом, будто раскаленный. Значит, вот как все происходит, когда умираешь? Мерещится всякое...  
— Джун-чан! Джун-чан!  
Раскаленный Лео тряс его за плечо, но кожу, где касалась его рука, совсем не жгло. Даже напротив, стало как-то легче дышать, и Хьюга вдруг осознал, что веревка его уже не сдерживает.  
— Что?.. Что произошло?  
— Ты же сказал, что все будет хорошо, — Лео улыбнулся, сверкая желтыми глазами. — Я подумал и решил, что ты прав.

 **НЕХ**  
Хьюга взглянул на Лео, едва заметно кивнул, и они синхронно подняли руки вверх, «сдаваясь». Правда, вряд ли из-за этого они вдруг стали выглядеть безобидными — сложно выглядеть безобидным, когда сжимаешь в руках ножку от стула или электрошокер. Длинноухий карлик испуганно взвизгнул, заметался по комнате и в конце концов юркнул в открытую дверь шкафа — туда же, откуда, собственно, и пришел.  
— Джун-чан, осторожно, — пробормотал Лео, когда Хьюга двинулся к шкафу.  
— Что это за хрень вообще? — процедил Хьюга и крепче перехватил ножку от стула, готовясь в любой момент нанести удар. Лео покачал головой и нащупал свободной рукой фонарь.  
Никто не бросился на них, не попытался пробежать мимо, не издал ни звука. И спустя полчаса упорных поисков Хьюга и Лео убедились, что никого в шкафу нет.  
— Но ведь не могло же нам привидеться, — Лео ходил туда-сюда по комнате, все еще держа в руках шокер. — Коллективные галлюцинации не возникают ни с того, ни с сего. Да и присниться тоже не могло. Ничего не понимаю.  
— Зато я понимаю одно, — ответил Хьюга. — Мы никому не расскажем, что у нас в шкафу Нарния.  
Все равно никто не поверит.


End file.
